The Dumpist
by glitterkimberlin
Summary: So my job is very basic. I break up with those who have girlfriend's who don't have the "lady balls" to do so themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

You can pay people to do anything these days, fill up your petrol, wipe your ass, take your exams, kill etc. So it should be no surprise that my job is – similar. Or so, you could call it that. Let's just say that I was gifted, given something that not everybody had; Beauty, Charm. And let's just say that I used my gifts to do what I could do best; break people's hearts.

Ok. So I wasn't totally original. It was entirely inspired by George Clooney's 'Up in the Air'. An agency dedicated to fire those who had bosses who didn't have the balls to do it themselves. It was clever, and it made good money too. However being in University didn't exactly give me the authorization to fire people… yet. Oh, if that were a course, I'd take it. But, it's not.

So my job is very basic. I break up with those who have girlfriend's who don't have the "lady balls" to do so themselves. It was obvious, you know, the type of girls who approached me. They all had the typical stereotype of fat, ugly, shy and insecure. And those who simply were a doormat to their oh so loving partners. It's like they look up to me, the beautiful confident woman. And they knew that I knew what I was doing.

This wasn't an Easy A job where I'd get paid coupons. No instead I got unlimited amounts of beer. Hey no judging! Do you know how expensive beer is for a university student?

The thing is, this time was different, really different. I had received a call on my private hotline immediately telling me it was just another needy customer. Lining up in the oversized queue at Starbucks I saw right in front of me by far the hottest guy ever. My hands automatically went to my tank top in which I pulled up to enhance my breasts as I fluffed my hair.

Always with chic Sonny, I reminded myself as I took out my phone dramatically and flicked it open ensuring that he takes a look.

Bingo! The boy with a sexy chestnut brown hair and green eyes turned around and his eyes roamed by body. Works like a charm.

"Hello, Sonny speaking, what'd you need?" ensuring that I sounded sexy.

"Um hey? I kinda need a favour of you, sorta heard that you, you kno-"

I rolled my eyes, it's not that hard to say 'hey I'm a loser. Break up with my boyfriend for me'.

"Yea, I know. So who's the guy? I need some details. Perhaps meet me in Starbucks in about an hour? Bring cash" and that's all I said before slamming the phone shut and taking a peek at the hot thing from the corner of my eye.

He had just received his coffee and was now deliberately heading over me, eyes fixed on the chocolate sprinkles behind me. SURREE, that's why he's heading over here.

I'm so getting laid.


	2. The Assignment

The Assignment

The public bathroom was clammy, sticky and definitely not what you'd expect of a company that earns billions of dollars. I mean, what the hell does the Starbucks owner even do with that money? Probably uses it to refurnish his own bathroom.

I looked at the boy in front of me, he was pulling up his jeans and smirking at me as if he was the most desirable guy on the planet. But between the both of us? He was probably the worst I'd ever had. Not only had the location not sufficed but it was just that he was useless. No stamina at all.

"Hey Sonny, so you want to grab something to eat after this?" I was far too amused at his face. He was attempting to pull his lips into a weird formation at the attempt of looking sexy. It wasn't working.

"Look… umm… Tim? Tom?" Hah, I couldn't even remember his name.

"Jeremy," he said flatly. Name didn't ring a bell.

"Ah yea, that. Anyways I'm expecting somebody right now. I came here for business purposes to begin with. But don't get me wrong, just hand me your phone number and I'll give you a shout when I'm free," I tried to put my most convincing smile on.

Rule number one: never give your phone number. Rule number two: never say straight out that you won't call back. Rule number three: make your lie believable. It's true, I was supposed to meet my new client here in approximately five minutes.

His smile widened with hope, _poor thing_. I simply apologetically returned the smile and walked out of the door. Once I had restocked on my coffee I took the opportunity to grab a window seat for two. It was always better to have something to stare at outside incase of a boring sad story alert from the client. This happened a lot.

I liked my clients on time, and they knew it too. I had exactly 2 minutes left until she was expected to arrive so I began to look around the coffee shop for her. I knew what I was searching for, it was always the same. She would either be overweight, underweight, short or confused. Everyone around seemed to know what they were doing, she probably wasn't here yet, she did have two minutes.

That was until I saw her. She was probably about 4'11. Her hair was an ugly grey chestnut and her body proportions were way out. I waved and smiled beckoning for her to come over to my table. At first her eyes widened, as if she'd just seen a ghost. And honestly? I couldn't blame her. I was a legend. But then they narrowed into small slits and a massive smirk came across her face. She looked amused.

Slowly she made her way to my table but then said, "look lesbo, if you wanted my number next time have the guts to say it to my face" and then she stormed out of the shop.

_What the hell just happened? Ok. That clearly wasn't her. She thought I was a lesbian?_

It wasn't until then did I realize that I was being laughed at. Wait. Nobody laughs at me!

"Hey look…." I snapped my head up to see a tall blonde Barbie laughing at me. What did she want?

"Sorry" giggle "I just" giggle "she thought" giggle. Ok this wasn't funny.

"What'd you want?" I said growing impatient. Her eyes widened and she stopped giggling immediately. Instead, to my confusion, she stuck her hand out at me.

"Sonny Monroe? I'm Tawni Hart, I believe we spoke on the phone earlier? I need your help"

I swear my mouth must have hung open like a codfish. This tall, blonde, blue-eyed chick wanted my help? This was definitely not what I expected. I snapped my mouth shut and I returned to my professional self.

"Yes we did, please take a seat. I hope you have all the information I need."

"That I do, however I believe this 'assignment' is not anything like what you've done before. And for this case, I am willing to pay a higher price," her face became grave and apologetic and it was starting to scare me.

Although, she was going to pay more. I leaned forward in anticipation as to what my task was. I could face anything.

"Yes? And what exactly is this 'assignment'?" _More like who is this assignment. _

She still seemed uneasy, as if reluctant to tell me what was going on. For once, I was actually interested in what she had to say. Nodding for further encouragement I gestured for her to continue, I didn't have all day.

"Well, I know what's running through your head. You're wondering why does somebody as beautiful as me need help from somebody like you right?" _Wow she's frank._

"I don't, but I've heard about your… skills? Arts of seduction? I've also heard you're quite the actress and it comes to my attention that it's those skills that I require in this mission."

_Arts of seduction? Damn. I did good. _

"Alright, I see where this is going. You want me to become his best friend and then dump him for you slowly to make it more painful?" Same old, same old. She probably caught him with another woman and wants to make the breakup even worse.

I mean what's worse than losing a best friend and a girlfriend? Clever.

"Actually no. The dumping is not the issue here-" but before I cut her off she raised her hand as if to allow her to carry on,

"That I can do myself. It's not him that wants another woman, it's me. I have another guy, and he's so much hotter, more casual, and appreciates me more. And trust me, this guy? He's way too emotional, clingy etc. I want you to help me get rid of him"

My mouth once again was hung open. She's the one cheating? Rock on girlfriend. This was going to be interesting. A small smile spread on my face when I realized what she wanted me to do.

"So you want me to seduce him? So that you can get an excuse to get rid of him?" Easy.

"Yes, I'm more of a casual relationship type of girl," she said plucking at her nails carelessly.

I liked this girl. She knew how to enjoy her life.

"Ah, but it's not as easy as you think," she warned, bringing me out of my thoughts. Huh? Is she underestimating me?

"Listen tuts I'm an exp-"

"I know, I know, it's just that he's not the type of guy to get turned on by a naked body. He's still a virgin. The amount of times I tried, trust me. He just, respects women far too much."

Ugh. I hated guys like that. The emotional ones. Oh well, more the challenge. We stood up and shook hands, the deal was done.

"Alright. Lets make this fun. What's his name?"

She smiled and handed me the envelope with all the details before walking out of the door. Smirking, I slowly opened it and took out a card with scrawny writing on it. It read:

Chad Dylan Cooper.


	3. The Job

Stage One: The Job

_Chad Dylan Cooper._

Why did that name sound so… cliché? It's almost as if he's straight out of a movie and probably eats turkey with his mum every thanksgiving. Joy, he's a loser. It's obvious what type these guys are into, probably the type you can bring home to your mum. Stable employment and education and an impressive knowledge of poetry. Honestly? It's not that hard. I was once, dare I say it, that sort of girl.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So what movie do you want to see?" _

_I could feel my hands getting clammy and the sweat forming on my neck began to stick. Shit, Is my makeup running? _

_I looked up at his beautiful blue eyes and sighed, he was absolutely perfect. The way his brown hair swayed in the moonlight and his dimples stretching across his perfect face. _

"_Um, I'm sort of into romantic comedies." Shit. Was that too girly? Should I have gone for transformers?_

_His smile seemed to pull into a familiar smirk before he reached down and tugged at the dress at my waist eagerly, a bit too eagerly. _

"_Baby, I couldn't care less." Ok, what the hell did that mean? I mean did he not want to watch the film at all, was this a bad idea? _

_He seemed to notice my confused face and gave me a warm smile as if to comfort me. _

"_What I meant was that your face is just so beautiful that it would distract me from the film entirely Sons." And I could feel the relief wash over me. Ok, so he's not going to rape me in the dark._

_But then again why would he? This is Skylar we're talking about, possibly the sweetest, kindest guy yet. _

_The film was hilarious and I found myself completely engulfed in the way Adam Sandler knew exactly what to say and at the right time. The giggles that escaped through my lips were unintentional and rather unattractive but Sky didn't seem to mind. I was pleased, that was until I felt a hand slide underneath my dress. _

_What was he doing? _

_I gave a confused look in his direction only to see him pierce my eyes with his. His pupils which were once blue were now a dark black, and I could notice how his facial expression had contorted, even in the darkness of the theatre. Safely, I crossed my legs to avoid his hand going any further, only to feel a sharp pain as he grabbed my thighs and spread them open with a yelp. _

_Could nobody else hear this? Oh, he'd chosen a perfect time, the sex scene. The character was moaning loudly on the screen, my yelps seemed perfectly normal at the time. He forcefully thrust his hand up my skirt and through my undergarments roughly nipping at my private areas. It was uncomfortable and painful at the same time and I didn't know whether to scream or cry. Instead I jumped and ran out of the theatre slowly leaning against the wall. Why was he doing this to me? _

"_Sonnnnnyyyyyyy, I know you're around hear somewhere. Don't worry baby, I mean no harm. If you close your eyes and relax it might feel good," I heard his now evil voice snarl out into the darkness. _

_I closed my eyes and pinched myself, this had to be a dream. Skylar wasn't like this, Skylar helped me knit my sweater, he helped me revise for my finals, he helped my mum put up the washing! Determined that this wasn't real, I opened my eyes only to be met by dark blue ones. _

"_Gotcha!" And then his lips crushed mine. I could hear the tearing of my dress and the muffled sounds of my screams that simply were blocked out by his own mouth. And then, he was gone, and I was left with a piercing pain in between my legs and a scar on my thigh to remind me of it. _

_It was from then on that I knew, the innocent Sonny was gone. I had to change, defend myself and possibly face the fact that I was a whore. _

_FLASHBACK END_

I shook my head in disgust at the thought of how I lost my virginity. I was only 17 years old and so deeply in love with a man who turned out to be a complete asshole. I was too naïve, too stupid to see what guys really wanted, and I could bet a million dollars that underneath this good-guy Chad Dylan Cooper exterior, there was a sex god just waiting to come out. If my client wanted me to unleash that then I shall, without fail.

It annoyed me that I had to return to my foolish pretty-girl character that was once me, however as they say, a leopard never changes its spots, and I knew that underneath my hardcore shell I still had a bit of angel left in me.

Turning on my forever faithful Macbook I typed 'Chad Dylan Cooper' in Google. Pictures of a pretty blonde family all in matching sweaters had appeared alongside with a tall blonde man and his teenage son at his graduation. Chad Dylan Cooper was an overachiever, preferably one who had set high expectations for himself. He worked in his own enterprise, "Cooper Cooperation" _Hah clever name_ and was now the CEO of the company. Being only 24 years of age he was single and was known for never having the longest of relationships. Clearly the one he had with Tawni Hart was kept on the down-low, no wonder she didn't approve.

However, I could see what she wanted with him. The bitchy side of me would say that she was a gold digger, but it's not like he was a fat old man either. Mr. Cooper was, dare I say it, sexy. In an innocent sort of way. His blonde bangs were long, indicating that he was still immature, and his eyes were very, very blue. A woman my age would find this extremely attractive, however when I saw his eyes I felt as though I was going to be sick.

NEVER had I thought that I'd see such blue eyes again in my life. Yes, it was stupid to think that the rest of the population did not have blue eyes, but I avoided it. I avoided the blueness.

"Hello, Cooper Cooperation, this is Portlyn, how may I help you?" A cute voice came from the phone. She was definitely young, and probably an intern. Not very smart or professional for that matter.

"Hi, this is Allison Taylor speaking. I wish to fill in for the position as Mr. Cooper's personal secretary?"

It was almost ironic that he had a position available as a PERSONAL secretary just as Tawni had introduced this 'assignment'. Either she had planned this well, or it was just pure coincidence. Office romances between the secretary and boss were common and it was the perfect set up. I was pleased with myself. Getting the job would be a piece of cake when I had Nico on my side. Nico was like Superman's Robin. If I needed something he would get it for me, in the best fashion of course. And I wanted a CV, one preferably with a million – and – one qualifications that would get me in the company within a few seconds. Interview not required.

"Hold on please," there was a pregnant pause and then a strange hold dial tone, "yes sorry to keep you waiting. There is a slot open tomorrow for an interview. Just email your CV in by tonight, I'll have it shown to Mr. Cooper himself and he will let you know whether or not you can come for the interview tomorrow. He says that it's very important that he looks his through thoroughly. This job position is no joke Ms. Taylor."

Hah, now she wanted to be professional, I'll show her.

"Yeah no problem Portlyn. Please, call me Allison though. It's all too formal to refer to me by my last name. Sometimes a comfortable environment at the workplace is best you know?" And then I hung up. Interns always fall for that shit, she's probably panicking at her harmless mistake, hah.

Nico never waited for more than 3 rings if he knew I was calling him, it was important that he was alert at all times. There were a few exceptions though, as to if he is 'busy' and I cannot bother him he usually leaves the automatic message of "fuck off Sonny". However this time there was no message, just dial tone, good.

"Hey Sonbeam, what can I do for you today?" I heard that charming Southern drawl. If he wasn't like a brother to me I would most probably do him.

"Sonbeam? That's creative. Look anyways I've got this really – exciting – assignment and it sort of involves a little role play," I tried to keep it as vague as possible. Yes, Nico knew everything about the men I played around with. He was even aware of my personal emotions at all times, but he was a judging man, and I was not in the mood for one of his 'what the hell are you doing Sonny' speeches.

"Role play huh? Never took you for the type," _cocky basterd_,"so I'm guessing you either need an accent tutor or an employment scam?" _Gosh he's good._

"The second one. And I need to make it impressive, like nerdy impressive. A CV that would require no interview – you get the idea. Nothing new I suppose."

I heard him laugh at that, and I knew he was recalling our previous missions. One day it'll be a funny story for when I'm old and retired. You know to tell somebody else's kids considering that I won't have any.

"Ok, I'll email one to the company straight out. Any requests on the personal statement though?"

"Make it sharp, sounds like I'm all business. Not my usual slutty self alright?"

"No problem, see you Sonbeam," and then he hung up. There was no small talk between us: that was for when we were drunk and drowning out our sorrows. Trust me it's happened before. In fact it was Nico who was the first person I told after THAT night. It was Nico that had recommended the change, introduced me to the business, and we've been partners since.

My nights alone were usually very long and it was rare for me to actually spend my nights alone. However, there was a strict no drinking policy on the night before the job. The last thing I needed was a hangover face and slurred vocabulary on my first day tomorrow. I suddenly laughed at how some people spent the night before the 'interview' so nervous. It's like they know they're going to get the job but would rather be negative about the situation. I had never really been worried about interviews or CVs. I was guaranteed a working position and I was guaranteed a piece of Cooper's ass. Hell, everything I did was perfect. Why should this not be?

My thoughts were then interrupted by my loud home line ring. I ran to the wireless phone and picked it off that table.

"Allison speaking, how may I help you," I sang in my sweetest voice. I sounded like a little polite dumpling.

"Hello, this is Chad Dylan Cooper speaking, is this a bad time?" And HOT DAMN. What a voice he had, it was velvety and smooth and the type that would soak your panties instantly. However I contained myself, such a beautiful voice only to know that he's a petty virgin.

"No not at all Mr. Cooper, I was just reading Jane Austen's last collection." _Hah, bullshit. _

"Oh? Impressive Ms. Taylor. That must be a conversation for another time, preferably one in my office tomorrow on your first day of work?"

Typical. He tried to sooth my employment into the conversation. I just rolled my eyes and played along by letting out a girlish squeal to mock excitement.

"I got the job? Oh my god, do I have to come for an interview?"

"No Ms. Taylor, no interview required. Your CV is very impressive indeed and I'm sure you'll be perfect for the job."

"Thank you Mr. Cooper, I'll be there."

"Good and be on time Ms. Taylor, this job position is quite serious. 8 o'clock sharp my office ok?"

I smirked and my mouth turned into a sick twisted smile, "Of course Mr. Cooper, I look forward to it. Goodnight."

I was just about to hang up when I heard the response 'Goodnight'. _Oh it will be a goodnight indeed Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. _


	4. Meeting Mr Cooper

Stage Two: False Impressions

My coffee machine made a strong wheezing sound before shutting down and then it was completely dead. _Really? Give up on me now?_

Last night had been a series of Nancy Drew books including reading up on the peace cores around the world and a cheesy film marathon including movies such as Pretty In Pink, Maid in Manhattan and more. The things I had to do to stay awake that did not include alcohol. No wonder my coffee machine died on me, it was either overheated or had reached its production limit. The things I sacrifice for beer, oh well, it's expensive. Probably more expensive than a Starbucks every morning. I stared at my remains of a coffee machine and then sighed, _this was what you signed up for Sonny. _

There are many things which are important about your first day of work, first, you must make a perfect first impression. Now depending on the target here I can assume he enjoys reading the classics, watching cheesy soap operas and clearly is very up to date with the financial market. Luckily for me, my photographic memory allowed me to cram all that into my mind within one night and include search Google for as many classical books and music composers as possible. I was now familiar with the world of Chad Dylan Cooper.

Next came the fashion sense. Working in a typical New York office required a high stiletto fashion sense but with a knee-length skirt. Nothing too slutty and nothing too conservative. Men like this one preferred the 'natural beauty' shit and therefore this led to the wearing of minimal make-up.

Showing off is essential on the first day of work. Making subtle suggestions and often eavesdropping during meetings usually impresses the Boss. Whistling or singing while working is completely prohibited and sitting cross-legged was only allowed if you are called into his office, while at your own desk it is better to keep your feet flat on the ground.

Honestly? I wasn't worried at all. It was a miracle that he wasn't a horny bastard who required a hot assistant. It made it more of a challenge now that he was professional and for some reason I had this strange image of Ugly Betty and her stories at her workplace. No, I was not fashionably disabled but I was definitely not supposed to be Workplace Supermodel.

The building was some sort of tall skyscraper with at least 40 floors. It wouldn't take a genius to assume that the Boss sat on the highest floor with his large glassy office and expensive cup of coffee. I also imagined a small desk in the corner for me to settle into, put a picture of my dog on the side of the table and perhaps a flat screen computer. I walked through the entrance doors to be met by a cliché receptionist. The phone was constantly ringing and she was constantly putting people on hold, in fact, she knew exactly what she was doing and I was pretty sure that at this moment she had about 6 people on hold at the same time.

I cleared my throat softly and she looked up, her hair fell on her wrinkled face and she smiled.

"Can I help you dear?" her voice was kind. It reminded me of my grandmother, my late grandmother.

"Hello, I'm Allison Taylor? I believe I had a job as Mr. Cooper's new personal secretary?" I tried to remain slightly unconfident and allowed her to find a deliberate weakness in me.

Noticing my timid behavior she immediately put down the phone and softened up.

"Ah yes, I was supposed to be expecting you today. Please, take the elevator to the 40th floor. I'll let Portlyn know that you will be coming up and she'll take you around from there. Alright dear?"

I nodded politely and made my way over to the elevator. It was pretty office-like and very carefully programmed. I noticed a 41st floor for which had a biometric fingerprint scanner next to it. Definitely someplace confidential and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of curiosity as to what was hidden there. I'm sure Mr. Cooper should know though. The elevator doors slid open with a ding and I was greeted by a pretty black-haired green-eyed intern; _Portlyn. _

"Hello there, you must be Allison Taylor I presume?"

_Presume? Huh? They've trained her well, she looked like a straight-out-of-college slut. _

"That's me, I believe that you will show me to my Boss?" I was not waiting for a reply, I was actually impatient and very excited. The usual feeling I got before a big mission. I noticed that she winced at my forwardness but quickly smiled and stood up leading me down a beautiful corridor. Although it was all very office-like, you could tell that Mr. Cooper knew how to keep it unique. There was beautiful paintings of the same woman in different locations. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the woman really was.

"That was my mother." A deep voice said. I snapped around, cheeks red with the fact that I was caught staring at some lady. I was met with the bluest eyes I had ever seen and I was immediately disgusted.

"_Come on baby, it won't hurt"_

I shook my head and glanced down. The man's smirk immediately dropped and he straightened his posture while clearing his thought. He clearly realized that more than attracted to him, as he expected, I was in fact revolted. _Not the best first impression. _

"Oh? Her? Your mother… Right. I'm so sorry, if you didn't like me staring at her or anything." I couldn't help but stutter. It was incredibly embarrassing that he caught me staring at his mother.

"No please, go ahead. I painted her in her memory, you see she died 2 years ago and she was very important to me. And of course, she was very beautiful so therefore I appreciate that somebody else thinks so too." His warm smile was awfully attractive and warm. It made me smile wide too and I finally looked up into his eyes that now seemed bluer than possible. It was actually quite comforting.

"Anyways Ms. Taylor, I believe that you are her are you not?" I nodded.

"Well then, please, this way to my office," he gestured his hand to massive glass doors. _Of course that was his office. _

I stumbled inside trying not to trip over my heels. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was staring and admiring somebody's DEAD mother. No disrespect or anything but it was quite scary. However, he did paint those beautiful pictures and I had to say that he was quite the artist. Did you know that artists usually have very long fingers, and think of all the things he could do with those fingers….

"Ms. Taylor?" I snapped out of my fantasy and looked up. He was wearing glasses now, _hot damn, _and was at his desk looking through some paperwork which I assumed was mine to do.

"Yes Mr. Cooper?"

"Ms. Taylor, I'd like you to call all the investors of this new project and organize their money transfer to the company's accounts by this afternoon."

_Right, that sounded easy enough for Nico. _

"And then, I'd like to have a lunch date. We need to discuss my personal needs. Is that alright with you Ms. Taylor?"

_Lunch date? Sounds awfully professional yet personal at the same time, but then again, so did everything else that Mr. Cooper said. It's almost as if everything he says could be converted into some sexual innuendo. Or I could just be really horny. _

"Lunch Date? Where to if you don't mind me asking sir?"

"Mexican, is that alright with you?" His blue eyes once again pierced my own, searching for any indication of disapproval, however, I knew this trick well and I tightened my eyes and smiled.

"Perfect Mr. Cooper."


	5. Alejandro

Stage 3: Personal Preferences

Nico was annoyed that I had not exactly warned him about the actual work that I'd have to be doing at the firm. I simply did a brilliant job of sitting at a chair with my sexy secretary glasses and played solitaire and updated my status on Facebook every two seconds. Meanwhile Nico was importing all the work onto the company accounts right this moment, and when it was complete he would let me know. That was until I got a phone call. One which I had to actually answer.

_Gulp_

"Hello and welcome to Cooper Co-operations, how can I help you?" I said in my most professional voice possible.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Skyler Thompson from The Sky is the Limit," he was almost smirking on the phone, who did this guy think he was?

"Yes Mr. Thompson may I take a message?" but my answer was replied with a generous laugh.

"Ah, you must be new. All the previous secretaries were ordered to hang up on me, seems like you haven't been briefed yet?" _Huh? Is this some sort of test, am I supposed to hang up now?_

"Ah darling, you can't hang up now. I just wanted to tell you to give Cooper a warning, that his "investors" won't be there any longer."

I was about to give him a piece of my mind, how dare he insult my target like that? I was going to bring him down, not this Mr. Thompson! But all I heard was the dial tone, he had already hung up. I quickly stood up from my seat and marched down the corridor into Mr. Cooper's room. No wait, not even that, his name was _Chad. _He was not my boss, he was my target. I barged in when he was with those sexy glasses again looking at his computer. He was smiling at something and it made his face look beautiful, he really was something.

"Ahem." His eyes snapped up and kindly met mine. No lust nothing, just kindness. _Sigh, this was going to take a while. _

"Yes Ms. Taylor? Come to quit already?" his smile was bright and sort of blinding. It just pissed me off.

"Who's Mr. Skyler Thompson?" I demanded and slowly softened when I noticed his smile drop instantly and his fists clench.

"He called didn't he?" His voice was about to crack, he was seething and all I could manage was a nod, but this small gesture lit a spark. He jumped from his seat and pushed all the papers off his desk causing them to fly everywhere. He kicked his table a couple of times before tugging roughly at his hair and then calming down.

"Did he say anything in particular?" He was breathing heavily and it was typical of me to find it arousing.

"He said something about stealing investors, well not stealing but you-"

"INVESTORS? MY INVESTORS?" he was back to turning bright red. Instead he pierced my eyes with his own with a deathly gare.

"Ms. Taylor, you are NEVER to answer the phone if he calls again, do I make myself clear?" _Ah, so here was the famous 'hang up when Skyler calls' order. Make mental note so that Nico can block all calls from him. _

"Crystal Boss. Now about that lunch?" I was pretty hungry but was pleased when his face returned to normal and a smile stretched upon his face.

"Yes Allison, lunch." _Allison? We were on a first name basis now? _ He stood up and put on his coat, then held the door open for me and pulled me out of the door. The walk down the corridor was awkward with memories of me and his mother's portraits.

_How were we supposed to get there? _ I had visions of both us doing It at the back of a Camaro, I mean, what kind of car would he even drive?

"Allison?" His hand was now waving in front of my face, he totally noticed my daydreaming, _am I drooling? _Not cool.

"Let's take my ride Mr. Cooper, I insist. I'm a… strong driver," I gave him a sickly sweet smile. Women who take the upper hand always appear sexy to the superior man, and with an office like that, he's definitely the superior. His face however didn't give off the expression I had hoped. Instead he seemed completely unfazed as if this had happened all the time.

"Sure Ms. Taylor. I was going to ask you to meet me there, but I'm a big fan of the environment, we wouldn't want to increase our Carbon Footprints now would we?" Oh god. He was teasing me. I felt my face become hotter and hotter. He wanted us to ride alone and meet each other there? Which kind of guy does this? I internally groaned; he's a freaking Saint!

I shuffled along but was eager to see his reaction, I had gotten Nico to switch my car into something more… presentable. There stood a brand new convertible Audi filled with everything possible from the new century. It was shiny, and drove to perfection. The engine literally hummed its way through the journey, and I was glad it did, or the journey would have been ridiculously quiet. Chad snuck in a few throat clearances and business propositions but that was about it. I just kept my eyes trained onto the road, Hell, I didn't even know whether he liked music or not.

When he showed me the way I felt myself falling off a cliff. Soon everything came crashing down. Mexican? Fife Street? Uh-oh.

"Mr. Cooper? Are you sure you want to eat here? I heard the food was really bad," I said while clenching my teeth praying that he wouldn't go against me. But clearly God hates me.

"Why of course Ms. Taylor. I thought you were fine with Mexican, I've been meaning to try this place for a while now and a friend of mine told me it was absolutely outstanding." His face completely neutral.

_Outstanding my ass. _

I was practically dragged into the restaurant but I begged to get a seat far into the corner. My prayers continued to flow in whispers behind the menu I was hiding behind. That was until I heard a throat clear and I looked up.

"Can I take your order please?" And I was met by a familiar pair of blue eyes. Mary Mother of God. He still works here.

James.


	6. Complications and Wrong Decisions

His blue eyes were piercing right through my heart. I hated him, he was the only man who had ever reached my heart and he had crushed it, burned it, incinerated it. I hated his beauty, I hated his sexiness, I hated the good sex, and I hated how smooth he was acting right now.

"Sonny? My god, you look great," he said and then winked at me, very deliberately. I immediately glanced over to Chad who was watching the scene with an… amused expression? Amused! Was this funny to him?

"Chad, are you aright?" I asked angrily but he simply snapped his eyes down to the table, and I could see his cheeks going a bit pink. _That's right little boy, you keep doing that. _

James must have noticed my intense glare and cleared his throat, suddenly he was back into his fake professional mode.

"So sir, what would like today?" but I could see that he was immensely uncomfortable with Chad's appearance. He probably thought that he was a boyfriend or something, or at least I hoped he'd think so. Chad, unfazed, recited enough for us both and waited until James left the table to burst out laughing. _Lovely. _

"Oh My God Allison, no wait, Sonny?" _Oh great, so he caught that. _

I shrugged it off, "It was a pet name he used to call me. He was my ex back in High school. Didn't end too well." _He also raped me, _but I didn't mention that. Chad didn't have to know all the details.

Chad simply nodded in understanding, he wouldn't dare try to cross the co-worker boundary. He seemed to notice how comfortable I was around him and must have sensed something bad. It was within around 10 minutes that James was back and had served our dishes in silence, he left but had managed to leave a note within the tissue that was by my dish.

_Meet me around the back. Now. _

I gulped, I was not ready for another beating, not again. He had taken my purity, my happiness, and he was not going to do it again.

"Mr. Cooper, may you excuse me for a moment? I must patter my nose," Classic.

The backdoor led into a clammy New York alley, it wasn't dark, but bright daylight, giving me the view of the graffiti walls and the crawling rats. Ew.

"Sonny." I snapped around, my eyes widening in fear. The last time I was alone with James Marsden I was getting pounded, against my will, against an alley wall, very similar to this one. I immediately looked around and let out a sigh in relief when I saw an old lady watching us. She could be an eye witness.

"James, why did you call me here? I'm pretty sure you'd want nothing to do with me after that _date _of ours."

He slowly took a step closer to me, followed by me stepping further away from him, until my back hit the wall of the alley, wonderful.

"But Sonny, you've gotten so damn _sexy_ since I last saw you. It hurt me so much to see that _blonde _at your table. You can do better that a rich stuck up business."

"Anyone is better that you," but I realized that it was the wrong thing to say. He slammed both his hands onto the wall, one on either side of my face, trapping me and I could feel my blood going cold. But his eyes softened when he noticed my fear and he slowly pressed his forehead to mine, both of us breathing heavily. I was suffocating.

"Sonny, we could start again, differently. We could have so much fun. No strings attached, just mind blowing sex, _all the time. _Don't you want it?" his voice was desperate and I could feel his filthy hand travelling up the curve of my body, reaching closer and closer to my chest.

I spat at him. Violently, and then kneed him in his balls. He yelped and bent down in pain cursing at me while I stomped back into the restaurant, pleased to Chad already waiting by the door with a worried face.

"Allison, you took a while, are you alright?"

"Yes Mr. Cooper, I'm fine."

The drive back was short and silent. I was not in the mood to make conversation and I knew that he knew it too. How dare James come back into my life like that? And want me for sex? Who did he think I was? Back in Chad's office, I was briefed with my new assignment which Nico had already started on. Work went by slowly, I tried to go to Chad's office before I left to go home, but he had already packed up and left. _What a waste of a day. I need a drink. _

Going home, I slipped on my sexiest outfit, starting to feel confident and more like myself again and headed off to the nearest club. I was already on the phone with Nico, inviting him too. I needed a night off.

The barman seemed interested, he might be a good lay. He had a brilliant body and beautiful eyes, but he was nothing much. I was not in the mood at all, but I knew it was what I needed.

"I'll have a Sex on the Beach please," making sure my cleavage was pooling out and my sexy voice was on. I inwardly rolled my eyes when I saw his eyes dart to my chest and he immediately got to the drink.

"Sex on the Beach? Rather cliché don't you agree?" A sleek voice said from behind me, _Oh hot damn. _I spun my chair around and was met with a Greek God.

My eyes travelled up his black Armani suit and almost bugged out of their sockets when they came across the stubble on his high cheekbones. His full lips and heavy green eyes were enhanced by his dark brown, almost black, hair. He was perfect, and judging by his suit? Rich too. Subconsciously I licked my lips and almost squealed when I noticed his eyes follow my tongue. He wants me too.

"Cliché? A martini is cliché, or maybe even a vodka dry, but a sex on the beach? No, that's not cliché. It's _hot." _He smirked and sat next to me cockily ordering himself a drink.

"You know what would be awfully cliché? If we exchanged names and numbers."

I cocked my head to the side and agreed, it was quite mysterious, sleeping with a stranger.

"I agree."

The next thing I knew, he was slamming into me inside my garage and then again in my bedroom. It was pure bliss, along with the alcohol and was definitely exactly what I needed to get my mind of James and Chad Dylan Cooper. The night felt as though it was lasting forever, until when I woke up in bed cold and alone, don't get me wrong. I enjoy waking up alone, but not with a splitting headache. I went downstairs to get some medicine only to notice that he was making breakfast for me downstairs, naked.

"Good morning," I said in confusion and I saw his back muscles tense. Wow.

"Good morning, before I head off to work I thought you'd want something to eat. After all you must be _very tired,"_ he said. Cocky bastard. However, for some odd reason I giggled, uh-oh. _Giggled? You must be falling for me him. NO SONNY. Back away. _

"I've had better," I said while I stuck my head up high. He simply smiled and shook his head. Instead he placed some steaming hot pancakes on the table, kissed me goodbye and left. _Sigh, best one night stand ever. _

Work was boring, I still managed to look exquisite though. Chad was so involved with his work that it made me invisible. I had to get my game on, fast. Maybe If I bought him some lunch? That might help initiate a non-professional conversation? I knocked on his doors, and heard a _Come in, _although he sounded agitated. So I slowly stepped in and peeped around the door, only to see he had a guest.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Mr. Cooper, I'll come back later."

"No Ms. Taylor, please come in, you're not disturbing anything," and I slowly stepped in but almost dropped the plate at what I saw.

There, in Mr. Cooper's office was Mr. Cliché from last night. Still as handsome as ever, in all his glory. His eyes widened when he saw me and then slowly broke into a wide grin. Mr. Cooper noticed our exchange and suddenly fixed his eyes on me, very harshly. _Oh god, I'm in trouble. _

"I wasn't aware that you two knew each other Allison."

"It's only a recent meeting Mr. Cooper," I looked down at my shoes.

"Either way Ms. Taylor, I'd like for you to meet Skylar Thompson."

_WHAT?_


End file.
